User talk:ZANYRAT
Please stop recreating the Waddle Dee (64) article or you will be blocked.-- If you ignore the warning again, you will be banned for one week.-- Excuse me. ZANYRAT, you have no right to put my friend's username on your dislikes list. First of all, you ignored his first warning and continued to create the Waddle Dee (64) page even after repeated undos. Then you go as far as to putting him on your dislikes list? If you deface an admin like this, people will start assuming that you're a very mean person who doesn't abide by the rules. Please don't do this again. :Exactly, what Timson said. Starman125 is probably one of the more lenient administrators on this wiki. He's only trying to prevent you from getting blocked, but it's your choice, just do not deface any administrator or user in any way. Thank you.-- Waddle Dee 64 As I said, the Waddle Dee 64 page is useless because the information for him is already stated on the Waddle Dee page. If you feel like it does not have enough information, please add to the section instead of creating an entirely new page. New pages clog up the recent changes and are also harder to manage than one single, linear page. :Additionally, I am not an admin; I cannot block. I retired a year ago when a user called Reversinator started taking the credit for being the best editor here. I came back yesterday to check on how my friends are doing. I do sound like an admin, but that is only because I have two to three years of experience, more than you have had. It is actually very hard to become an admin, and before I decided to retire, I applied for being one but was rejected. Reply from a 13 year old And I need this advice, why?-- :Listen to this 16-year-old's advice: you are stepping over the boundaries a little. You know that Starman125 is one of the more lenient admins. I've said it again, but he is. There are some admins who will instantly block you for saying those things. Please don't insult others.-- ::Listen to this 12-year-old (genius)'s advice: Like Gamefreak said, you're stepping over the boundaries and you do anything to get back at Starman for deleting your Waddle Dee 64 page. YOU are the one that needs to lighten up. So an admin warned you on your first day here. Get over it and move on! There are plenty things to worry about and you're putting a small warn ahead all of that? Seriously. BOO YOU! Dear ZANYRAT, HOW DARE YOU create a Waddle Dee 64 page?????? THAT WAS ONE OF THE KIRBY WIKI LAWS! Don't ever ever repeat a page because if you repeat one, you screw up a page. It is totally unfair. Then I'll take out my cannon. I am not an admin and I could not block you. But if you repeat it. Then what the heck! I hate you. One of your haters, WinXkaila 10:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC)